School Rivalries and Secret Relationships
by Frick-Frack-Diddily-Dack
Summary: Percy and Jason go to rival schools. There should be no reason as to why they have a relationship - one that nobody knows about.
1. Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V

"You really should make more of an effort to be friends with him. Just because he's from the other school, doesn't mean you two can't be close."

"Yes mom. Look, watch me. I'm going over to him right now."

I navigated my way through the few people scattered around the room. My mom had been invited to Mr and Mrs Grace's house, along with the rest of the neighbourhood. The Graces were a pretty normal, but slightly dysfunctional family. Zeus and Hera were the two leaders of the business world. Anyone who wanted to make a name for themselves knew who they were. They had two children, Thalia and Jason Grace.

Thalia was a really close friend of mine, someone I played videogames and hung out with whenever I could. Her straightforward blunt attitude was something I appreciated. Even through all of the hardness, I knew she harboured a soft spot for her brother.

 _Her brother._

Jason Grace. Blonde hair that was as soft as it looked and the same blue eyes Thalia had. Cute little scar at the edge of his mouth, and a muscled body that was the product of hours of playing on the field as the star quarterback of Jupiter high. Adorable, and attractive. He was reserved and quiet most of the time- _most of the time_. He certainly wasn't quiet when we were alone.

Did I mention the fact that I was fucking him?

He still hadn't noticed me getting nearer and nearer. I studied the way his back muscles sort of stretched the fabric of his purple shirt. There, just above the neckline somewhere between his shoulder and his neck, was an obvious hickey.

I suppressed a smile. _'Whoops.'_

Thalia was talking to him, gesturing wildly with her hands as she talked about something. Probably her archery classes. Or Reyna. Or cheeseburgers. She caught my eye as I advanced, grinning widely.

"Percy!"

Jason's head turned so quickly I was scared he'd get whiplash. I came to a stop beside him, holding my hand out to bump fists with Thalia. I casually met eyes with Jason for a second, winking at him. The blush that spread across his face was _adorable._

"Where's Annabeth? I thought she'd be coming with."

"She had to cancel at the last minute. Turns out there was a mistake on some big presentation for her bio class and well~" I sighed. "You know Annabeth."

Thalia winced in sympathy. They'd been friends for longer than I had been, so she knew the pain I suffered. "Maybe it's better that she can't come."

We simultaneously shuddered at the thought of a tense and angry Annabeth anywhere near liquor and expensive glass silverware.

Thalia shook her head and smiled, "Either way, you having fun? How've you been doing?"

"Oh it's all been good. Except for a tiny snafu."

Thalia sipped alcohol from the stolen wine glass she had in her hands. "Yeah? Whassit about?"

I couldn't stop the shit-eating grin form breaking out on my face this time. "My mom wanted me to go over and introduce myself to Jason. Speaking of~" I looked at him. "Hello Jason. It's nice to finally meet you."

Also, did I mention the fact that nobody knew I was fucking him?

Jason P.O.V

When I had first met Percy Jackson, it was during the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep and none of the usual tricks helped. Warm milk was a no-go. Music just kept me awake, and there was nothing new to watch. So a dip in the pool of the villa had seemed like a good idea. Except someone was already there.

Percy Jackson.

He was swimming laps with professional ease, slicing through the water with barely any effort. I'd felt content to just sit there and watch him, slowly spacing out until I realized that he was calling out to me.

"Hello? Um, bro?" A hand was waved in my face and I blinked up at him. Only to feel my face burn as I realized that he was half-naked and _hot as fuck_.

Green hair and black eyes, a chiselled jaw and those soft-looking lips pulled back over pearly whites. It was all I could do not to blatantly stare at the lean and tanned muscles that made up his torso, and the almost sinful way his six-pack flexed as he stretched his arms out. I'd seen a lot of muscular guys – it was impossible not to, given the fact that I played football – but there was just something about him that made my throat feel ridiculously dry.

"Are you okay? Should I get you water or…" I started when he tapped me on the shoulder. Oh my gods what was I _doing?_

"Uh, no I'm sorry I'm fine just fine it was just um I was- I was going to swim! Right." I mentally smacked my head against a table. Had he noticed my staring?

"Oh, I'm sorry. If it looked like I was hogging the pool then I am so sorry, I didn't think anybody would be out here this late."

I quickly shook my head. "Nah, I just came out here to think. Then I saw you and – I don't mean to pry or anything but are you a professional swimmer?" Then I realized what I had just said. And I smacked my head against a table again oh Jupiter I sounded like a stalker.

"Not really I guess? I'm the swim captain for Half-Blood High." Then he paused, cocking his head as he appraised me. "You look really familiar for some reason."

If this guy had met me, I don't think I ever would have forgotten him. "I don't think we've ever met though. I go to Jupiter high school." We went to rival schools, so there was a really high chance I had never seen him. Unless he participated in the glee or dance clubs.

"A Jupiteer huh?" He snorted, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes. It made him look boyishly handsome. "So what's it like to go to a hellhole like that?"

Oh he did not just invoke the school rivalry.

"I don't know. I think you'd know better than me though, because you go to one yourself." The retort immediately shot out.

"I'm sorry, do you think Jupiter stands a chance against Half-Blood?"

"I'm sorry, but do you think Half-Blood is big enough to matter to Jupiter?"

"If you listen closely, you can hear the swim team laughing in the distance." I scowled at that. It was a low blow; Half-Blood had been winning swim tournaments since before I had enrolled in Jupiter. But he wasn't the only one who could dish them out.

"The football team can't hear anything." A crooked smile appeared on his face. I didn't know it yet, but I'd come to love it a lot, given the certain activities that followed it. At the time it was just annoying.

"The mathletes hear plenty." His face was inching closer but I barely noticed it. I had a school to defend dam* it.

"The debate club disagrees with them." My face was inching closer too.

"Let them disagree while our band plays at the millionaire's fundraiser." That incident had been one of the worst of them. The months that followed had lead to flash mobs and spontaneous singing at each of the rival schools, performed by bitter (for Jupiter high) and egotistical (for Half Blood high) students.

"I can't hear them over the glee club's singing at the state championships." That had invoked another round of flash mobbing. That school year was _weird._ He stepped even closer, his body wet against mine. I still hadn't realized how much distance between us was disappearing.

His eyes bore into mine. Then his voice dropped to a low murmur. "You're really cute when you're annoyed." And that was the moment I realized that I was backed up against a wall by this stranger who had the gall to insult my school. That wasn't really a problem. The problem was that I was liking it.

Maybe it was the fact that it was the middle of the night, or that I was still a little annoyed at how blatantly he had mouthed off Jupiter high. But I was feeling confident. "You don't look so bad yourself."

A smirk played on his lips. "Is that so, gorgeous?2"

"Nothing but the truth." My voice turned husky towards the end. If it was possible he moved even closer.

"Nah. Jupiteers never tell the truth." He still hadn't dropped that. I pushed my face forward until our noses touched.

"Half-Bloodeds are one to talk."

"Really?" Then my brain woke up from whatever hormone daze it was in when his forehead pressed against mine. Holy shit we were _so close_ and what the fuck was with that gorgeous line, were we _flirting_ was this _flirting_ oh my gods oh my- then his lips pressed against mine. And I gave up on coherent talk.

When I had kissed others before, it had been nice. Soft, and gentle, and nice. This was different.

His mouth moved against mine in a passionate frenzy, and soon I felt his tongue probe against my lips. I immediately opened them and moaned in the back of my throat as he used his tongue to do wonderful things. I felt him growl, as he slipped a leg in between my thighs. A jolt of electricity ran through my body, and I moaned again. I gripped his biceps as he moved even closer – if that was possible. We broke apart for air, panting heavily. He stared at me with half-lidded eyes and proceeded to lick a stripe down my neck, sucking on my collarbone and tracing fiery kisses down my skin. I bucked against his thigh as he sucked on the sweet spot between my left shoulder and my neck.

He broke apart from me long enough to lean up and growl in my ear. "Looks like I found something interesting." Before I could respond, he went back to sucking on my skin. I tried my best to stifle the sounds that were forcing their way out of my throat.

Then his lips were against mine again, rhythmically moving as his tongue slid in through the opening. His thigh rose higher, and I jerked as he swallowed my moans. I brought my hands up to his hair and ran my fingers through the wet locks. We broke apart for air then, both of us breathing heavily. Our foreheads were still pressed together, his thigh grinding into me.

Then the thought of what I was doing slapped me in the podex. My eyes widened, and I hurriedly shoved him away from me. He stumbled a bit, but came to a stop when we were about a foot apart. My face felt red.

"Okay. Okay what the hell was that?" Had I just- in the middle of the night, had I just kissed- no _made out_ with a random stranger? A hot stranger, but a stranger nonetheless.

He ran his fingers through his mussed up hair. "That. Was a kiss." Another glint appeared in his eyes. "And it seemed like you enjoyed it."

I held my hands up in a placating gesture, desperately trying to ignore how much my face was burning. "Um. What." He took a tiny step forward, and all of a sudden I was well aware of just how undressed he was. "Hold on, hold on!"

He tilted his head to one side, the infuriating crooked smile on his lips again. "What is it? Don't even try to hide the fact that you want to continue." Then he gestured to my- oh gods _no._

If it was possible my face turned redder.

I licked my lips, hating how dry they felt. His eyes darted to my mouth then back up to me, lust evident in them. "We- we don't even know each others names." This made him pause.

"Huh. Forgot about that. You first then."

I couldn't believe this was happening. It all felt ridiculously surreal to me, but I tried to keep up the small farce of normalcy. "I'm Jason Grace. I'd shake your hand, but.. well I don't think this situation warrants that."

He snorted in amusement. "Yeah, I don't think the situation warra- holy shit _what_. You're Jason _Grace_?" He stressed the word Grace, expression unbelieving.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Brother of Thalia?" I nodded. Then watched in surprise as he covered his face in his hands.

"Oh my gods, Thalia is going to kill me."

"Wait what? You know Thalia?"

He went on, groaning in misery. "Thalia is going to murder me with a fork because I just made out with her little brother, then she's going to murder me again with a spoon when I fuck him and~"

"WHAT? There was no fucking! No fucking absolutely no fucking involved whatsoever!" He removed his hands from his face and was suddenly as close to me as he was before. This time he held my chin, his other hand circling my lower back.

"There will be in the future. Judging by how you're reacting." The shit-eating grin was back on his face as he pressed his thigh between my legs again. "And by the way," he added, almost as if it were an after-thought, "My name is Percy Jackson."

Well shit. So this was Percy Jackson. Thalia had actually told me about him. I knew they were pretty close, judging by the amount of times I'd come home only to find her gone, hanging with him. She'd wanted me to meet him for a while now, saying we were both the same age and we seemed like we'd get along. But if she had told me he was a Half-Blooded… Then again, we did seem to get along pretty well. The fact that his lips were slowly inching towards mine proved that.

All thoughts of my sister and how much this was going to fuck me over left as soon as his mouth met mine.

' _Oh gods he knows how to kiss.'_ It was still all hot frenzied making out, and soon – I wasn't exactly sure how – I ended up with my legs wrapped around his lean waist, my fingers threading through his hair.

His hands travelled down my body, from my neck to my chest, to the hem of my T-shirt. We broke apart for a few seconds do he could quickly pull it over my head and toss it far away. I grunted in surprise as he pushed off from the wall and carried me over to the deck chair.

I let out a _manly_ yelp as he laid me out and quickly pinned my hands above my head, smirking when I shot him an affronted look. That yelp dissolved into more moans as he continued to suck at my collarbone.

"Quite a mouth on you Grace. Are all Jupiteers this loud or is it just you?"

"Sh-shut up!" I could feel my face turn even redder. "Fucking Half-Bloodeds…" My eyes bore into his. There was no doubt that the effect of my glare had lessened because of the fact that I was half-naked and held down.

"What was that?" The glint in his stare became more obvious, lust evident and plain as day. "Would you mind~" He straddled me properly, the wet flimsy material of his swim shorts not really hiding much, "repeating~" he leaned down to lick the shell of my ear "that?"

"Jackson, get off or else I swear to the Gods I will-mmf!" I widened my eyes when he pushed his body flat down against mine, meeting my lips with his. He wasted no time shoving his tongue in when I involuntarily whimpered. I could feel how wet his skin was, smell the slight tang of chlorine that covered him. His chest felt hot against mine, defined abs apparent.

I struggled to break free of the iron grip he had on me. There was a growl deep in his throat, and he pulled back to look at me. I felt infuriated at the smirk on his face, and more than a little bit turned on when I saw how dishevelled his hair was and the kiss-swollen redness of his lips.

"Not bad for a half-blooded huh?" My face was still stupidly red. This boy… "Yeah not bad, not bad at all." Fuck it. So this was how he wanted to play? Then we'd play.

"But any Jupiteer would be able to do a better job." His expression slowly shifted from confusion at my sudden confidence to delight. The smirk turned into a grin. I was slightly reminded of the Chesire Cat in the Alice in Wonderland story.

"Is that a challenge?" There was something that changed the quality of his voice.

I snorted at that "For it to be a challenge we'd have to be evenly matched. You're so far below me it's sad."

He laughed, the sound low and short. "I think you've forgotten what position you're currently stuck in Jason." Damn it, the way he said my name was sinful and completely _unfair_. But two could play at this.

I bucked my hips up, grinding them against him. His swim shorts really did hide nothing. I relished the startled gasp he gave and the hardness I could feel. The pressure holding my wrists together tightened. He smiled at me and whispered in my ear. " _Game on_."

All of a sudden I wondered if what I had done was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason P.O.V

" _Hello Jason. It's nice to finally meet you."_

I could just feel the smugness radiating off of him. He was staring at me with a barely-concealed twinkle in his eye and a stupidly adorable crooked smile on his lips. I swear, his fucking teeth were sparkling.

He raised a hand for me to shake. I eyed it, considering just leaving it there. But Thalia was right in front of us, and if she found out then she'd definitely make good on Percy's words and murder him with a fork. Then a spoon if she also found out about the other things.

It made me want to scream a little bit.

Raising my right hand to shake his, I muttered a reply. "Hello."

I immediately moved to take my hand away but his grip was firm. Our eyes met for what felt like an eternity. There was humour in his, and a hidden promise that made me wish we were back on a deck chair by a pool in the middle of the night again.

"Hey, I know you. I've seen you play against my school's football team – you're from Jupiter High, right?"

He was a good liar. I suppressed the image of a lopsided smile, secretive and mischievous all at the same time as bed springs squeaked and windows were unlocked.

"Yeah. Half-Blooded?"

"Yep." He replied, popping the p.

I stared at him, and he stared back. He didn't look away or take his hand back. It felt warm in my own, strong and sturdy.

"Guys?"

We were at least a foot apart, but it felt like he was well past invading my personal bubble. The only thing that filled my vision were his eyes.

"Percy."

His grip tightened. I fought down a blush when I thought of other things it had tightened around.

"Jason. Bro."

Just the barest hint of stubble lined his jaw, giving him a scruffy overall appearance that looked unfairly good on him.

"Hey."

I licked my lips, noting the way his eyes followed my tongue.

"HEY!"

Thalia reached out with her hands and cuffed the both of us on the head, shaking me out of whatever stupor being around _Percy_ Godsdamned _Jackson_ put me in. My hand fell limply to my side, still tingling from what had happened. But just before I could complain in the name of my aching skull, Percy did it for me.

Percy P.O.V

"HEY!"

I winced as Thalia cuffed me, dropping Jason's hand. I mentally groaned in frustration. _'Damn it Thalia, can't you see I'm busy trying to seduce your brother?'_

My skull throbbed a bit. Thalia could pack a mean hit when she wanted to. She didn't wear all those rings for nothing. Unfortunately, I'd been on the receiving end of those punishments for _years_.

"Oi, what gives?"

"Just cause your school has some stupid rivalry thing going on with my brother's school, doesn't mean you have to bring out your testosterone-fuelled beef here."

"But Thalia." I paused to look over at Jason. He looked about as annoyed as I felt, but did a better job of hiding it. Our eyes met again. The sky blue in them were darker, the challenge still resting. "He's from Jupiter High." My expression twisted into one of disgust.

He snorted. Goddamn it, this beautiful boy could do that and still look amazing. "Look who's talking. Filthy Half-Bloods don't even deserve to say the word Jupiter." I tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to appear on my face. This was just another game, something I had come to love doing when I was with Jason. And the prizes were definitely worth fighting for.

I saw his lip twitch, and I could tell that he was trying not to smile too.

"You know, what I see in you is all bark and no bite. Did your school win in some non-existent competition I haven't heard about?"

Jason opened his mouth to protest, but Thalia cut him off. "Jesus, I didn't know the school rivalry cut that deep." She looked incredulous and maybe a little amused. The usual expression people wore when they got caught in the middle of a school rivalry (Minus the horror – those arguments turned _bloody_ sometimes). "Don't worry guys. I've been to both of your schools before. I've witnessed the uh~" She floundered for a bit, her hands flapping around as she tried to bring up the right words.

"I've witnessed the flash mobbing, and the weird instrumentless singing with the funny costumes-SHUT IT that is what it was, all unnatural horror shit and nothing else to it~" Thalia raised her voice over ours and held up a finger as we both tried to explain that it was a hard loss for the dance and glee clubs.

Again. That school year was _weird._

"And the only thing I can conclude is that both Jupiter and Half-Blood suck. I mean, come on. The names are clue enough already."

"Oh, and like yours is any better?"

"Artemis' Lady Academy sounds like an oppressed institute from the 60s." I winked at Jason as soon as Thalia faced him, smiling in pleasure when his ears turned red.

"Fuck yeah it is. At least I'm not named after some hunk of rock in space."

With all the patience of a very impatient toddler, Jason replied, "We have been over this already Thalia. It's named after the Roman God." He glanced over at me, smugness colouring his tone.

"You mean the Roman God who caused about a billion deaths because he couldn't keep it in his pants?" The smugness faded away a little and genuine offense replaced it.

I laughed at that, sticking out my tongue out at him. Childish I know, but also the best way to proclaim victory. "Ha! Even your sister acknowledges how awesome my school is."

"Yours isn't any better Perce. You guys sound like some racist mistakes of nature."

Jason smiled at me and folded his arms over his chest. "You were saying?"

"Guys-GUYS. The point is, that both of you suck. I rule. Who wants another glass of champagne?"

From across the room, Hera looked over at us – we were kind of making a commotion, considering the fact that we were the only loud people in a house full of stuffy adults and my mom. * Then her eyes narrowed. I suppressed a shiver when her gaze moved from me and Jason to the glass in Thalia's hand.

Her voice was loud for someone with a mouth that small. "Thalia Grace, is that alcohol?"

Thalia's eyes went wide and she immediately stuck her hands behind her, backing away as fast as she could.

"Welp, party's over guys, I'm just gonna go and~" she didn't finish her sentence before she disappeared. I could feel her dust shadow floating in her wake. And then I realized-wait. _Wait._ Thalia was gone. She'd stay gone for a bit, if the tales I'd heard of Hera's wrath were anything to go by, which meant – I turned my head to the side, gaze flicking from a red mark on skin to pink lips to a pair of blue eyes.

"Hello Jason."

His expression slowly changed from realization, to horror and hidden delight to match my own. ' _Oh, what fun I will have.'_

Jason just sighed in resignation and leaned against the wall, dropping all pretences. "Seriously? 'It's nice to finally meet you.'" He mocked, voice rising in a falsetto.

"I don't sound like that – you should know by now sweetheart. And come on," I leaned in just the tiniest bit. "Let me have a little fun."

He flushed red at the phrase. I grinned, glad that I had trained him to react that way. It had taken an entire night, a lot of stamina on my part, and whispered words coupled with actions that had him _screaming._

"Sh-Shut up."

"You know, it usually takes more for me to get you stuttering."

"Percy!" He hissed, eyes darting around. "We are at my parents' house, at least try to keep it in your pants."

"The pants I'm focusing on right now aren't mine Jason."

His blush didn't go down. Low enough so that nobody would hear, he grumbled under his breath "Shut it Half-Blood."

And with that, he stalked away to the couch.

I followed him, staring at the perfect shape of his ass as he walked – _damn_ those jeans clung on to all the right places sitting down across from him and making a general nuisance of myself as he scowled half-heartedly.

"You get tired?"

His neck was still a bit pink. "Just wanted to sit down." Well. At least now he was talking to me. Progress!

"Oh?"

"In all honesty I um~" He looked insanely uncomfortable. To my delight, the tips of his ears were turning red. "I'm still a little~" He coughed. "Sore."

"…Oh my gods."

"It's not funny Jackson!" He hissed, grabbing one of the million decorative throw pillows placed on the couch, lobbing it at my face. I caught it easily, trying to muffle my giggles (manly giggles) with it.

"Jackson!" I peeked over the top of the pillow, trying not to laugh even more at how flustered he looked. Come to think of it, he had been standing pretty awkwardly. I'd just been too focused on his general _'Jasonness'_ to notice. He huffed, unimpressed at my childishness.

"Honestly." His eyes returned to mine, voice dropping down when a woman passed the couch. "You could have been a little bit more gentle."

I froze.

I honestly don't know what it was. Maybe it was the way he said those words, innocent, and accusing, and dirty all at the same time. Maybe it was the fact that his cheeks were still tinged pink. Maybe it was the fact that I could see the sharpness of his collarbones, and the hickey that said he belonged to me. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't kissed him at all today, even though he was less than a foot away from me. Everything around me blurred into a shapeless stream of white. In that moment, Jason looked vulnerable and seductive, and I wanted nothing more but to hold him down on the couch, make him moan and beg and whimper as I explored every inch of what was rightfully mine.

Maybe the lighting was just really working for him.

"Percy?"

"You don't know how badly I want to kiss you right now."

I grinned when he flushed a bright red, raising my arm in a half-hearted attempt to block the next pillow he threw at me.

"Now isn't the time Jackson."

I edged closer to him. "But you're _gorgeous._ " The words produced the desired effect, deepening the blush to a shade of red I didn't even know existed. He opened his mouth, set on flinging back a retort when –

"Percy! I'm so glad to see you're making friends!" My mom's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

Okay. Okay, I loved my mother but – but _mom hold on a little bit, can't you see I'm trying to seduce this sweet angel?_

I turned to her, smile wide. "Yep. Jason's pretty nice."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson." Jason, ever the polite stick-up-the-ass kid, stood up and extended a hand for my mom to shake. There were almost no remnants of embarrassment on his face (which okay, made me feel a little disappointed, but I'd have plenty of time to work on that later).

"Nice to meet you too Jason." My mom shook his hand. She loved him already, I could see it in the tiny crinkle to her eyes – kids like Jason were one of my mom's biggest weaknesses (third to blue food and my puppy eyes of course). "See Percy? You could learn a thing or two from this young man."

I scrubbed the back of my neck. "Aww, you love me anyways ma." She just smiled and raised an eyebrow.

While her head was turned my way, Jason – ever the little adorable shit – stuck his tongue out at me and then winked.

Which. Well.

You know what. Maybe it really was the lighting. I'd blame everything that happened on the lighting and how ridiculously good Jason looked under it.

That was the last goddamned straw. I turned to my mom, blurted out some random excuse (looking back now I think I said something about a 'Who's got more trophies contest?' I also slightly remember the blurry confused what-the-fuck expression on both Jason's and my mother's face) and all but dragged Jason to his room. I was plenty comfortable navigating my way through his house, I'd done it about a million times in secret already to meet up with the blonde to – um.

'Fuck him into the mattress' would be the right phrase.

Anyways, I had no problem dragging him up the stairs while angling myself so it looked like _he_ was the one doing the pulling. I shoved him inside then stood for a second, cocking my head and waiting.

"Percy, what-"

"Shhhh."

The tease. All of that had to have been intentional – you couldn't just be that enticing accidentally.

Either way, I was going to make him pay for it, and find a way to bring back that delightful little blush in the meantime.

Jason P.O.V

"Percy, what –"

"Shhhh."

I could still hear the murmured voices of people outside, and the distant shattered-glass noises of what I assumed was Hera chasing my sister through the champagne fountain.

But all of that left me when Percy reached a hand down to squeeze my ass.

"WHA-" I was interrupted by a hand over my mouth. "Shhh. Damn Jason, do you want everybody to hear?"

I could feel the blood rush down to my dick and through my cheeks when I heard the bass of his voice next to my ear. "Percy this isn't the time for your stupid games- "

Another squeeze. I froze as he smiled, the exact same sultry one that lead to stuttered moans and clenched fists. He nudged the bedroom door closed with the heel of his foot, then reached behind him to click the lock into place. In the next moment, his hands were tangled up in my hair, lips on my mouth and tongue licking through my own. He stifled my own noises, swallowed them up with his kisses and pulled back to growl, low and deep, "Nobody except me is allowed to hear you when you're like this."

I shuddered as he trailed kisses down my collarbone, grabbing hold of my thighs and lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. The bulge was there, definite and throbbing. Heat spread down to my lower abdomen as he removed one of my buttons with his teeth, grinning up at me when I looked at him.

Gods damn it all Percy looked so _fucking hot_ in the one moment.

As if he could hear my thoughts he laughed, taking a little step in the direction of the bed and throwing me down.

"Motherfu-" Before I could finish he immediately grasped my hair and pulled me into another wet sloppy kiss, reaching down with his other hand to ghost across the exposed skin of my chest.

He pulled away again, smiling at my protests. "Language, puppy."

At the nickname my cock twitched.

With the way we were positioned, him leaning over me so one of his legs was pressed between mine, he definitely felt the movement. Percy looked up at me, the smile on his face turning feral as my own expression morphed into defeat. We both knew when a new kink was discovered.

"Aww." The leg he had shoved between mine pressed a little harder as his hands reached lower. "Don't feel bad puppy." My cock twitched again even as I felt my face turn red. "I'll still have you screaming by the time I'm done with you."

"Shut up Percy."

All of a sudden, he bit down on my collarbone, sucking on that one spot that _always_ \- holy shit he was good this was so, so good – my thoughts dissolved into white noise as he pressed a kiss to it before pulling away.

"Just marking what's mine~"

I groaned at the feeling of the restrictive denim as my hard-on pushed against my boxers. "You have to stop leaving those, my team's going to notice them eventually."

"Then tell them the truth."

With each word he moved lower, slowly working his way down with his lips. "That you." His lips brushed over my stomach. "Have." The button to my pants popped open. "A very possessive." He pulled down my zipper, smiling when he saw the bulge in my underwear. "Lover."

"This isn't right – my – there are people downstairs and –" My words turned into stuttering gasps as he palmed me through my boxers.

"Let me have a little fun _puppy_." With the last word he pulled my boxers down, using a hand to keep me on the bed when I tried to sit upright.

I glared at him, but the effect might have been dampened by the sight of my dick and the fact that I was still lying on the bed. "No, no not now, not when my fucking parents are downstairs!"

"Then you'll just have to make sure you're quiet." The decisive tone in his voice made me want to strangle his stupid, smug, smiling face, and his stupid, soft lips, and his stupidly talented … tongue… and. Oh fuck.

He licked down the length of my member, smiling around the tip as he looked up at me. I could read the words in his expression, the cockiness radiating from him and the silent _see how good you get to feel when you let me have my fun?_

Then he – he did the thing with his tongue and I couldn't stop the moan from escaping me. I bit my hand as he pulled away, tsk-ing disapprovingly.

"I've told you this already. I don't want anybody to hear you when you're like this."

"Well maybe they wouldn't if you weren't _sucking my sodding dick in the middle of my parents' party._ "

There was frown on his face but it definitely didn't hide the amusement in his eyes. Sadist. "Didn't you say you wanted to try this though?"

He started rubbing me with his free hand, coating his fingers with pre-come. "When did I ever say I wanted this?"

"Yesterday."

"But – oh. _Oh._ "

I'd been randomly watching youtube videos when the word 'exhibitionist' came up. Like the naïve little fool I was, I'd asked Percy for the meaning, turned red when he'd told me (same smile on his face as the one he sprouted now) and then I'd quietly mumbled something along the lines of _that actually sounds pretty hot._

Silently I cursed myself over and over in my mind.

But now that I thought about it… the fact that I had to keep myself quiet, the fact that nobody knew what was going on… Gods damn it, it _was_ pretty hot. There must've been something in my expression that betrayed that fact because his smirk grew even more pronounced.

"Satisfied, pet?"

I bit down harder on my forearm as he replaced the hand covering my member with a warm wet mouth.

My hips strained upwards even as he held me down. "Shut up."

He smiled and moved his head back to kiss the inside of my thigh, then looked up at me through long lashes (goddamn it the way he made the simple gesture look vulgar was sinful) and spoke,

"Come for me puppy."

I shuddered as Percy's tongue licked another stripe down my length, then pulled back – and before I could complain about the lack of contact he completely surrounded my prick and deep throated me.

 _Holy crap balls this is-_

It was all I could do not to scream out his name. I could barely feel the pain in my arm as I bit down even harder on it, too consumed by how _fucking good_ it felt as he swallowed, humming happily when a tiny moan escaped me. The bastard.

The hand holding my chest down left. I sat up straight, staring down as Percy continued to bob his head up and down, a small smile still on his face.

Damning everything to hell, I grasped his hair and bit down even harder on my hand. The little shit had the audacity to wink at me before closing his eyes and doing those – doing the _things._

My thoughts dissolved into white noise again as I shuttered, tiny gasps and groans escaping my mouth as I came down his throat. I barely noticed as he swallowed every last drop, making a small face as he sat back on his heels to grin up at me.

"Have fun?"

Too out of it to properly care, I just nodded my head and started to redress myself. When I saw the big-ass hickey however, a little wake-up call smacked me in the face.

"Percy, god's sake the team actually does notice things you know."

He lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "And I've already told you. Just tell them that you have a possessive lover." He stood, lifting my chin up with one finger and giving me a slow kiss. "I'm not happy that they get to see what's mine though."

'I should be used to these comments. They damn well shouldn't make me blush.' I thought, as I blushed.

"Maybe a collar…" He mused to himself. I smacked him on the shoulder as he laughed in the most unfairly attractive way. "Only joking. Kind of."

My glare was lost on him. He buttoned up my shirt, stealing little glances at the almost bruise-like mark on my collarbone and smiling to himself. "Don't think I didn't notice the little reaction to the nicknames sweetheart."

Another blush. For the love of the gods.

I immediately changed the subject. "Why'd you do that anyways? In the middle of a _gods damned_ party." I shook my head, trying and failing to find the will in me to be mad at him.

He looked at me knowingly with half-lidded eyes. The subject would definitely come up later. "Because. What you said yesterday really did get me thinking." He did up the last button and wrapped his arms around my chest, nuzzling into my hair. "And also, because I don't really have the restraint to not jump your bones when you're being beautiful and perfect – which is always, by the way, stop making it so sodding hard."

I smiled despite myself. "Chessy ass bastard."

"But I'm yo~ur bastard."

There was another crash downstairs, followed by heavy footsteps on the staircase, then a knock on the door.

"High school musical rejects, let me in! Hera's going to murrderr me."

Thalia's voice floated in, her words the slightest bit slurred and pointing towards more-alcohol-than-was-legal-for-her-age. I exchanged exasperated looks with Percy. He groaned, kissed me on the side of my neck one more time and fell back on the bed, gesturing vaguely at the door as assent to open it.

A few moments later Thalia came stumbling in, face a little red and stinking of champagne. "Thank you, brother mine muuch appreciated and." Her face scrunched up. "And I'm going to be sick."

My bathroom door slammed then closed again. The sound of vomiting was barely heard over my hysterical laughter and Percy's (he likes to remind me that it is 'manly as fuck') giggling.

*In a room full of stuffy adults and my mom*

Heh, I feel like Percy sees every adult in Jason's house as some rich snob, but he refuses to group his mom in with them.

I have trouble writing through Percy's P.O.V, which physically hurts me because he is my favourite character (I mean, I'm not getting Jason's shtick properly either, but it's still a little easier for me to write as him than Percy). I just don't know how to write him without sounding OOC or ridiculously dramatic/goofbally. And I want to get his character down perfectly, all the complexities and the whatnots, so. Yeah. If anybody has any tips on that, please leave in the reviews or PM me.

Or um, just ignore this message and continue on with your lives. You do you.


End file.
